duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC 213 Commercial Collection
DMC 213 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service on 1 October 2000. The album features several Duran Duran tracks including "Girls on Film". About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The compilation features Duran Duran's "Save A Prayer" remixed by Scottish DJ Steve Anderson, which is also available on DMC: Remix Culture 4/92. Also included is "Ordinary World" by Aurora, a track which reached no.5 on the UK Singles Chart in 2000. Track listing DMC 213 CD 1 01. Eminem - Megamix (9:22) DJ mix (megamix) by Brian Butler *"My Name Is....... Slim Shady" - Eminem *"The Way I Am" - Eminem *"Guilty Conscience" - Eminem *Bitch Please 11" - Eminem *Real Slim Shady" - Eminem 02. Various - Commercial Chart Mix (17:57) DJ mix (megamix) by Guy Garrett *"It Doesn't Matter" - Wyclef *"You See The Trouble With Me" - Black Legend *"Let's Get Married" - Jagged Edge *"Summer of Love (Comme Ci Comme Ca)" - Lonyo *"Lady (Love Me Tonight)" - Modjo *"On A Night Like This" - Kylie Minogue *"Crush" - Jennifer Paige vs. David Morales *"Believe" - Stephen Gately *"Show Me" - Soda Club *"Two Tribes" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood *"Are You Ready To Party" - The Shrink *"Time To Burn" - Storm 03. Billy Griffin - Hold Me Tighter In The Rain (5:52) remix by Rod Layman 04. Various - 80's Party Mix (6:15) DJ mix (megamix) by The Party Jox *"Boxer Beat" - JoBoxers *"Kids In America" - Kim Wilde *"(Do) The Hucklebuck" - Coast 2 Coast *"Going Underground" - The Jam *"This Ole House" - Shakin' Stevens *"Walk Like An Egyptian" - The Bangles *"Town Called Malice" - The Jam 05. The Best Things In Life Are Free" (6:15) remix by SHARP 06. Various - Incentive's 1st Birthday Mix (16:23) DJ mix (megamix) by Rek Da Gaff *"Must Be The Music" - Joey Negr *"I Can Hear Voices" - Hi Gate *"Communication" - Mario Più *"Pitchin" - Hi Gate *"I'm In Love" - Star Party *"Angel" - Ralph Fridge *"Liberation" - Matt Darey *"Beautiful" - Matt Darey 07. Duran Duran - "Save A Prayer" (7:20) remix by Steve Anderson 08. Halloween Toolbox Part 1 *"Welcome Welcome. We've Been Expecting You" - Unknown Artist (0:10) *"Dear Guests, Do Come In" - Unknown Artist (0:06) *"Thriller Laugh" - Unknown Artist (0:14) *"Welcome To Hell" - Unknown Artist (0:06) *"Are You Ready, As We Take You On A Journey" - Unknown Artist (0:11) *"Man Laughing" - Unknown Artist (0:25) *"Psycho Stabs" - Unknown Artist (0:06) *"Creaking Door" - Unknown Artist (0:29) CD 2 01. Various - 90's Floorfillers Part 2 (18:16) DJ mix (megamix) by Guy Garrett *"Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears *"Tragedy" - Steps *"Bamboogie" - Bamboo *"My Heart Will Go On" - Céline Dion *"Free" - Ultra Naté *"You Should Be" - Blockster *"Believe" - Cher 02. Fragma - Toca's Miracle (2 Step Mix) (4:00) remix by DJ Garry 03. Various - Modern Romantix (13:34) DJ mix (megamix) by Guy Garrett *"Chant No. 1 (I Don't Need This Pressure On)" - Spandau Ballet *"Situation" - Yazoo *"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran *"The Reflex" - Duran Duran *"Two Tribes" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood *"To Cut A Long Story Short" - Spandau Ballet 04. Slade - Megamix (8:21) DJ mix (megamix) by Guy Garrett *"Mama Weer All Crazee Now" - Slade *"Take Me Bak" - Slade *"Cum On Feel The Noize" - Slade *"Skweeze Me Pleeze Me" - Slade *"Gudbuy T' Jane" - Slade *"Get Down And Get With It" - Slade 05. Various - 7 Club Mix (16:22) DJ mix (megamix) by 7 Sinners *"You See The Trouble With Me" - Black Legend *"Freak Like Me" - Tru Faith & Dub Conspiracy *"Everybody Rock It" - Boom! *"Feel It" - Inaya Day *"Aurora: Ordinary World" - Aurora *"Bullet In A Gun" - Perfecto Allstars *"Sandstorm" - Darude 06. A1 vs. Aha - Take On Me (5:13) mixed by Brian Butler 07. Groovejet vs. Walking On Sunshine (6:16) mixed by David H. 08. Halloween Toolbox Part 2 *"Welcome" - Unknown Artist (0:06) *"Do You Like Scary Movies" - Unknown Artist (0:19) *"Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid" - Unknown Artist (0:06) *"Are You Ready For A Scary Experience" - Unknown Artist (0:06) *"Howling Wolves" - Unknown Artist (0:24) *"Graveyard Sounds" - Unknown Artist (0:27) *"Woman Screaming" - Unknown Artist (0:16) *"Knock On Door" - Unknown Artist (0:04) Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums